Experiencia y Juventud
by Lulu bros
Summary: Gon ha decidido llevar una vida normal, junto a Killua en la ciudad. Universidad, chicas y deportes. Dejando atrás su pasado de cazador, y a un personaje en particular... La masculinidad y sexualidad de Gon son las protagonistas en una historia llena de lujuria, amor y amistad. Bienvenidos fanáticos de la perversión! 4TO CAPITULO UP!
1. Chapter 1

Gon caminaba por las calles de la gran ciudad, mientras una sutil lluvia le bañaba sus puntiagudos cabellos… caminando a paso lento, admiraba las maravillas de la ciudad a la que apenas una semana se mudó junto a su mejor amigo Killua…

No podía creer que se encontrara en un lugar como ese. Lleno de cemento gris, árboles plantados en forma simétrica y estratégica en cada plaza por la cual caminaba. Le maravillaba observar que había pequeños animales que se habían podido adaptar al terrible y ajetreado vivir de ese lugar.

Unos simpáticos gorriones volaban a buscar refugio entre los árboles. Al volar sus pequeñas alas desprendían diminutas chispitas de lluvia, que dejaban una estela húmeda tras las aves… Gon disfrutaba ver estos pequeños espectáculos, ya que le recordaban la singularidad de Isla Ballena. Le recordaban su hogar, y lo pequeño e indefenso que también fue hace algún tiempo atrás.

Gon ya tenía 18 años, había ingresado a la universidad Estatal de la ciudad, gracias a becas que le otorgaron por ser un estudiante de zona rural, además de sus perfectas habilidades con las disciplinas deportivas. Junto a Killua decidió mudarse a esta gran ciudad, ya que los padres del albino, le concedieron un acomodado departamento, en pleno centro del lugar, una ubicación privilegiada, ya que contaban con la Universidad a apenas unos 10 minutos en vehículo.

Además, en aquel lugar, la noche se tornaba bastante bohemia, pasando de un hermoso día, ajetreado, y lleno de responsabilidades, a un anochecer con una atmósfera divertida, juvenil y lujuriosa. Entregando espacios para todo tipo de relaciones sociales…

Hoy había conocido otra parte de la ciudad, donde descubrió una tiendita donde venden productos de pesca, además de un almacén donde distribuían por montón los Chocorobots que tanto le gustaban al peliblanco.

La lluvia empezó a golpear más fuerte sobre el abrigo de Gon, y este decidió ir al departamento que compartía con su amigo

"Killua morirá de un infarto cuando sepa la cantidad de Chocorobots que hay en ese almacén" – Pensó, mientras apresuraba el paso…

Tomó la vuelta en la esquina, y se encontró con el gigantesco edificio en el cuál estaba habitando. Un edificio de al menos 30 pisos (Gon no se molesto en contarlos, llegó al 8vo piso, y su cabeza empezó a echar humo) su depa se encontraba en el décimo piso, lugar donde tenían una espectacular vista de toda la ciudad…

Entró al edificio, y enseguida se metió al elevador, comenzó a frotar las palmas de sus manos

"Vaya, me estoy congelando" – pensó mientras sacudía su cabello energéticamente salpicando agua de lluvia por todo el lugar.

-PISO 10- tin! (agregue sonido característico)

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par, y dieron paso al imponente pasillo donde se encontraba el departamento de los jóvenes. Un pasillo adornado ostentosamente, en tonos cálidos y románticos le dieron la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Caminó hacia la derecha y sacó sus llaves, frente a la puerta que dictaba un tímido y conservador número "1069"… Metió las llaves en la cerradura, y esta se abrió suavemente, sin ejercer presión siquiera.

Una vez abiertas, enseñaron lo espectacular del departamento, su exquisita decoración, en la cual Gon aun no reparaba. Habían cosas que aún no entendía para que servían… ¿De qué sirve esa enorme estatua de una mujer desnuda con sobrepeso escupiendo agua por la boca?... Gon aún no lo entendía, y creyó no entenderlo jamás.

Se dirigió apresurado a su nueva habitación (enorme por lo demás) mientras se sacaba su abrigo empapado por la lluvia, a continuación se sacó la camiseta también empapada, las botas y las calcetas. Quedando a torso desnudo y pies descalzos. Gon lucía un físico admirable, tenía totalmente tonificado su abdomen, oblicuos, pectorales y deltoides. Aun que si bien su musculatura no era grande, sino más bien delgada, lucía sus años de entrenamiento físico con total humildad. Además tenía un lindo bronceado natural color canela. Combinación que hacía caer a unas tantas chicas por ahí, y chicos también

Simpatía, humildad e inocencia acompañada de un cuerpo de Adonis… y el, sencillamente parecía no notarlo.

Tomó su chaleco regalón color verde musgo (color verde caca como le decía su peliblanco amigo) y se puso un par de calcetas limpias que había encontrado entremedio de las cajas que aún no terminaba de desempacar.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, se preparó un cargado café, con 3 exageradas cucharaditas de azúcar (se le comenzaban a pegar las dulces manías de su compañero de depa) y se fue a acomodar en un sillón que se encontraba frente a un gran ventanal, ubicado en la sala de estar del departamento. Donde nostálgicamente observaba la lluvia caer y golpear sobre el vidrio… Así como estos insistentes recuerdos que golpeaban en lo hondo de su corazón, que parecían no querer abandonarlo nunca…

Gon siempre ha sido alguien con suerte en el amor, el sencillamente nunca buscó una novia con quien estar, sino más bien, ellas lo buscaban y declaraban su amor. El como un buen caballero (como le enseño su Tía Mito) nunca las rechazó, hasta tuvo un par de lindas novias con las cuales disfrutaba salir. Pero luego las dejó porque honestamente prefería luchar, entrenar o simplemente pescar, antes que estar con ellas…

O simplemente porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza a un individuo en cuestión… Un personaje tan peculiar y perturbante, que hasta el día de hoy, pasados 6 años, aún no lograba olvidar… Quería verlo, luchar contra él, vencerlo y verlo directamente a los ojos, a esos malditos ojos color ámbar que aún no se ha podido quitar de su cabeza.

Aun recordaba la última vez que le vio. Precisamente a la salida del hospital de cazadores, una vez curado del daño que recibió en la pelea con Neferpitou, luego de su agotadora transformación…

El se encontraba de pie, con su traje característico, similar a un arlequín, apoyado en un pilar de concreto con los brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y cabeza baja. Una vez que sintió la energía del menor, abrió los ojos dejándole el paso a esas alargadas joyas color ámbar que se dirigieron sin ningún pudor al menor que vestía la vestimenta típica de hospital. Mientras lo observaba se acercó sigilosamente al moreno… Agachándose a su nivel, comenzó:

-Vaya, veo que has mejorado… - Comentó con su aterciopelada voz, con una sonrisa honesta en sus labios

-Ejem, si… - Respondió en un susurro, mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo… - Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente – mencionó apenado y una vez más demostrando naturalidad al entregar información de más al "enemigo"

-Veo que has madurado, mi querido Gon… - Dijo con una mirada penetrante y delatora… - Aunque sigues siendo el mismo niño ingenuo de siempre… - Sonrió

-A qué has venido, Hisoka? – Gon mejoro su postura… Las peleas que ocurrieron en NGL lo fortalecieron enormemente, ya no era un crío al cual se podía subestimar, e Hisoka lo sabía y se sentía notoriamente extasiado ante la situación.

-No me hables así, ni me mires con esos ojos, que casi no me puedo contener – Ronroneó el mayor al ponerse de pie, arrastraba las palabras como si se tratase de una conversación erótica… - Aún no me apetece saborear a mi fruta preferida – Añadió mientras daba la vuelta, dejando al menor atrás.

-Hablas y hablas de que soy una fruta, y que estas esperando que madure, no sé si tengo cara de manzana o de otra cosa,pero no es mi problema que no te gusten las frutas, deja de llamarme así! – Protesto el menor, mientras sacaba la lengua infantilmente en señal de mofa

-Sigues siendo un pequeño ingenuo mi querido Gon – Susurró con una sonrisa ladina y con los ojos afilados

-A qué te refieres? – Curioseó el moreno – explicame! – Agito los brazos

-No es que no me gusten las frutas – Dijo volteando la mirada, para conectar ambas miradas – Me fascinan, y mientras más maduras, mejor. Comprendes porque no puedo acabar contigo aún? – Comentó casi al aire, mientras se alejó de la vista del menor.

La cabeza de Gon comenzó a echar humo, no entendía nada de lo que este sádico sicópata (como le decían Leorio y Killua) le quería decir… Acaso tenía cara de papaya? Y si le gustaban las frutas? Y si lo llamaba fruta, significaba que le gustaba? Y si le gustaba, porque querría acabar con el? No entendía nada…En realidad, nunca entendía a ese payaso y sus extrañas costumbres, ni lo que en realidad quería decir…

Fue la ultima vez que lo vió…

Han pasado largos seis años, y esta vez creyó entender lo que Hisoka le quería decir. Ahora su vida a cambiado drásticamente. Decidió junto a Killua a llevar una vida normal, alejada del peligro y los combates que día a día ponían en riesgo su vida, intentando conocer a nuevas personas y tratar de olvidar algunas de su pasado.

Ahora ya con su mayoría de edad, se sentía un tanto nostálgico.

Había madurado, había crecido, y aún así, el Arlequín seguía sin aparecer… Sin siquiera mostrar un vestigio de su existencia…

Gon tomó el último sorbo de su cargadísimo café y se dispuso a terminar de desempacar. Mañana comenzaba su jornada académica y no perdería ni un minuto más en pensar que será de ese payaso… y así como el café terminó. El recuerdo del arlequín se desvaneció con el…

_Qué les pareció mis queridísimos lectores?_

_Es mi primer fic, y quería hacerlo de mi pareja favorita de hxh. Sé que a muchos no les agrada la pareja por un tema netamente pedófilo. (a mi también me incomoda un tanto :c) Es por eso que quise hacerla con un Gon "adulto" y maduro. _

_Dependiendo de los reviews es si haré la historia larga o corta (mi idea, es alargarla lo más posible) me encanta fantasear con lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre los personajes, asi que depositaré toda mi imaginación en esta historia si me lo permiten, claramente._

_Saludos cordiales! _

_Lulu Bros_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Muy buenas noches gente bonita!**_

_**Después del amoroso review que recibí, mi inspiración llegó de golpe y porrazo y aquí me tienen! **_

_**Adelante, lean lean! El capi viene recién salido del horno :3**_

**Capitulo 2**

Gon tomó el último sorbo de su café, y tomó la dulce taza con un osito marrón salvaje (kawaii :3) entre sus manos y dejó que el olor a cafeína le perforara su perfilada nariz… levanto la vista, y la lluvia ya había comenzado a cesar… pero sus ganas de beber ese brebaje vasoconstrictor aun no desistían, así que sin más, decidió prepararse otro mientras esperaba a Killua…

"Donde estará Killua?, quedamos de vernos aquí a las 8 p.m"- pensaba mientras añadía despreocupadamente el azúcar a la taza con diseño de osito salvaje…

-Debo dejar esta porquería, Tía Mito dice que esa cosa llamada Diabetes está de moda… - Pensó en voz alta mientras devolvía la azúcar al frasquito transparente que la contenía.

Tomó el hervidor y llenó la taza con agua hirviendo, por segunda vez, y se dirigió arropado al mismo lugar anterior. Era maravilloso observar como el sol tímidamente se asomaba entre las grises nubes…

Se acomodó en el ostentoso sillón, acerco sus rodillas a su pecho, tomó el bebestible caliente y se lo acercó una vez más a la nariz…

"No huele tan bien como el anterior" – Pensó,

Mientras su inocente cerebrito buscaba una respuesta al porque el café ya no olía igual al anterior y cuando ya comenzaba a echar humo por los oídos, la manilla de la puerta giró lentamente, y seguido de un fuertísimo estruendo que lo desencajó de sus complicados pensamientos (tan complicados como la física cuántica), Gon pegó un salto digno de un cazador de primera, empapándose entero con el café recién hecho, mientras el albino cazador-asesino hacía su gran aparición.

-EEEH! Ya estás en casa?, Pensé que te demorarías más en el centro de la ciudad…- Habló mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Comenzó a llover fuertemente y el Cooper (N/A: Un auto que a mi me encanta, y supongo que a muchos de ustedes también *-*) te lo llevaste tu… Pero, oye! Que has hecho que me empape entero!...- Añadió, mientras su cabeza procesaba que el café aun está caliente… -AAAAAAAAAAH! ESTA CALIENTEE! – Grito mientras se paraba de un salto

Gon corrió velozmente a la cocina, tan rápido que Killua quedó como una tortuga comparado a la velocidad que iba su amigo

Comenzó a sacarse su adorado chalequito color verde musgo, y al verlo arruinado reclamó:

-Mi chaleeeeco, Killua, con el susto que me diste, se estropeó… - Mencionó poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-Baaaah, eres un cabezota, además, ese chaleco era un desastre por Dios, era color caca… Agradécemelo, te acabo de hacer un gran favor – Dijo orgulloso el peliblanco con las manos sobre la nuca, mostrando desinterés con mirada felina.

Gon cruzó el departamento a torso desnudo para dirigirse a su habitación, mientras Killua recogió la taza con el osito y puso su peor cara…

-Como tomas café en esta porquería?, en todo caso, que hacías sentado en el sillón, mirando el horizonte con ese chaleco sacado de Beetlejuice y ADEMÁS, con esta taza? – Preguntó divertido mientras su amigo se cruzaba semidesnudo frente a sus narices – en que mariconada estabas pensando eh? – Añadió

-No te burles! Fue un regalo de Palm y no estaba pensando en esas cosas, sino más bien, en que mañana es nuestro primer día de clases en la universidad, y aún ni siquiera sé dónde queda. – Decía el moreno mientras asomaba su cabeza por fuera de la habitación

-Jajaja, un regalo de Palm, esa tía sí que quedó prendada de ti, como le hiciste? Deberías enseñarme un día de estos las tácticas amorosas de Gon para conseguir la cantidad de chicas que tienes a tus pies. .. Ahora en la universidad conoceremos a todo tipo de chicas, y espero que ocupes tus artes amatorias para seducirlas y traerlas acá al depa… Para que después tu hermoso y perfecto amigo, se haga con las más guapas… a que sí? Gon…?

-Si claro, lo que digas, pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado. No estoy interesado en esas cosas… - Decía desde la otra habitación el pelinegro

-Está bien – Respondió mientras se sentó despreocupadamente en el sofá más grande de la sala de estar, mientras tomaba el automático en su mano izquierda, y prendió la enorme pantalla LCD de 72 pulgadas, haciendo zapping sin interés… - Eres un marica sabes?- Añadió al no encontrar nada de su gusto en la televisión

-Jajajaja, si claaaaro, yo soy el marica, te recuerdo que tu eres el que me está pidiendo consejos y ayuda con las tías – Respondió el menor mientras buscaba ropa entre las cajas que aún no terminaba de desempacar, mientras más ropa sacaba, más recordaba a su Tía Mito e Isla Ballena. La ropa prolijamente doblada, perfumada, acompañada de un retrato de su tía junto a un Gon de 15 años, le traía un sinfín de recuerdos hermosos que vivió en su hogar, junto a su pequeña familia. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto lo hacía por ella, o quizás se había vuelto la excusa más creíble para alejarse completamente del mundo de los cazadores, y alejarse precisamente de él… de esa persona que tantas confusiones le provocó en el transcurso de su adolescencia.

Era normal encontrarse a Gon en medio de un entrenamiento totalmente ensimismado pensando en que estaría haciendo Hisoka, o que haría si él estuviera frente a el una vez más. Realmente le estaba afectando personalmente el recuerdo del arlequín. Y él nunca entendió ese sentimiento, no sabía si le extrañaba, si quería simplemente luchar contra él, o si quería ser devorado por el dueño de sus pensamientos… No entendía las sensaciones que le provocaba en su pequeño cuerpo, y nunca nadie le habló de lo que sentiría en su cuerpo al crecer. ..

En fin, ambos amigos tenían un gran futuro por delante, conocerían nuevas personas y aprenderían de nuevas experiencias… El panorama no era malo, sino más bien alentador…

Gon se acercó a su cuarto de vestir (tan grande como su habitación en Isla Ballena) y tomó una camiseta color blanco, le quedaba un tanto ajustada, su cuerpo ya de adulto se lucía orgullosamente a través de esta. Su recto abdominal se marcaba notoriamente en ella y esto inconscientemente era totalmente sensual, hasta rozaba lo sexual… y Gon una vez más, parecía ni siquiera notarlo.

Una vez vestido, se asomó por el gran ventanal del que era dueño su habitación, para simplemente cerrar las cortinas, ya oscurecía afuera, y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a dar una fría luz, característica del invierno.

Mientras corría las ostentosas cortinas, algo llamó su atención.

Un espectacular Audi color negro se estacionó en el edificio de al lado, mientras ronroneaba, Gon, agudizando su vista al máximo de su capacidad (ya que se encontraba en el décimo piso) divisó dos figuras dentro del vehículo, a pesar de que este tuviera la mayoría de sus vidrios polarizados.

Acto seguido, uno de los pasajeros salió del vehículo, acompañado de una gran maleta. Era un tipo altísimo, de piel fantasmagórica y de cabello larguísimo que le llegaba prácticamente a las caderas. Gon pudo deducir que era hombre por la altura y el distinguido caminar del recién llegado.

-Vaya, tenemos vecinos nuevos… - Pensó el improvisado espía – y el otro acompañante?- Siguió observando mientras Killua le llamaba desde la otra habitación

Entonces, el segundo pasajero bajó del Audi, y Gon sorprendido, no podía dar razón a lo que sus grandes ojos aceituna estaban mirando.

Era un tipo de piel nívea, y cabello anaranjado como el fuego. Detonaba gran elegancia al caminar, como si llevase miles de años en práctica. No pudo ver su cara ni sus facciones, pero Gon sabía que lo conocía, sabía que un rostro y una postura como esa, la reconocería a millones de kilómetros.

-No, no. No es él, no puede ser el… - susurraba el moreno ante semejante visión

Gon volvió a agudizar la visión, para ver si encontraba algún signo de que fuera el payaso de rasgos aristocráticos. Llego hasta asomarse por el ventanal. Pero nada, el tipo no llevaba el típico maquillaje en el rostro, ni su cabello engominado como le era casual… Si no más bien, lo llevaba lacio y este le acariciaba sensualmente su amplia frente.

-No, definitivamente no es él, no es Hisoka… - Suspiro con alivio, pero en el fondo de su corazón sufrió una pequeña desilusión – Son imaginaciones mías… Solo son imaginaciones…- Rió para sí, tratando de convencerse.

Gon cerró el ventanal, y acto seguido, las cortinas. Tomó una sudadera y se dirigió donde su fiel amigo…

"Debo de dejar de tomar café, quizás ya tengo eso que decía Tia Mito, dicen que afecta la vista" – Pensó el pelinegro y entro a la sala de estar… Donde estaba su mejor amigo, arropado hasta la nariz, con una gran manta de lana a cuadros, dejando ver tan solo su par de maravillosos ojos azules y sus manos en las cuales sostenía un joystick de la PS4, y en la otra una cerveza…

Gon no pudo decir que no, quizás le hacía falta algo más que cafeína y azúcar…

_**Y que tal mis queridísimos lectores?**_

_**Quize publicar el segundo capi, después del amoroso review que me dejó Karysley, que se lo agradezco un montón, porque ya estaba con depresión por la acogida de mi historia… Si alguien, aunque sea una personita, que me quiera dar ideas, o algo que quiera leer, díganme pls! La historia la realizo cuando me dan ataques de inspiración, ejem, el review me subió la energía por las nubes… n_n Muchas graaaaacias!**_

_**En cuanto a la historia, yo creo que a el tercer capi le pondré mas picante! :3 me fascina imaginarme a Goncito todo desarrollado y ansioso de amors… **_

_**Será Hisoka el nuevo vecino de Gon? Y que hace con ese personaje de piel fantasmagórica? **_

_**Se los dejó para el próximo capi!**_

_**Recibo tomates, rabanos podridos, lechugas latigudas, ideas, lo que sea chicos! Pls! No muerdo, se los agradecería un montón, y mi inspiración más aun!**_

_**Saludos cordiales**_

_**Lulu Bros**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Muy buenas noches mis queridísimos lectores!**

**He aquí, actualizando el fic :3, estoy contentísima por mi segundo review, (si bien, no es mucho, para mi si lo es) significa que a dos personillas le ha gustado y eso me hace inmensamente feliz! :3**

**En este capitulo comenzaré a utilizar lenguaje que se puede considerar perturbante para diferentes edades, favor discreción. **

**Recien salido del horno! Adelante!**

Capitulo 3

Gon recibió la cerveza que le ofreció su amigo, y se sentó junto a el, la destapo de un jalón y la acomodo en su boca…

-Agh, que amarga… - Dijo el ojimarrón con cara de asco – No sé cómo bebes esta mierda, sabe asqueroso…

-Jajaja, no es para nada asquerosa, te acostumbrarás rápido al sabor… - Respondió Killua mientras movia el joystick de aquí para allá – Eh, Gon, ayúdame con estos zombies, si lo hacemos entre los dos, será más sencillo…

-Nooo, soy pésimo con los videojuegos… Jamás le tome gusto, mi mayor logro, fue pasar el primer mundo del Super Mario World – Reconoció el menor – y de eso, nada más jeje

-Con eso es suficiente, nee nee, ayúdame si?- Ronroneó el mayor

-Está bien, está bien, que debo hacer? – Dijo mientras tomaba el segundo Joystick

-Mira, tan solo debes pulsar el R2 cuando yo te diga, vale? – Decía emocionado el peliblanco

-Solo eso?

-Yep, solo eso es necesario… - Confirmo el ojiazul

-Y que hace el R2?

-Lanzas bombas masivas! :3 – Dijo con ojos afanados y brillantes

-Pero quizás esos zombies tienen sentimientos, como los dinamitaremos todos? Eso no es justo :c

-Jajaja, no seas marica, son zombies, es un videojuego, solo tienes que apretar un botón, es demasiado pedir? – Agregó Killua con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ok ok, entiendo… - Aceptó Gon, mientras tomaba firmemente su joystick para realizar su complicadísima misión. Apretar R2 a la señal de Killua.

Y así fue como lograron pasar a la siguiente etapa sin ningún problema. Killua salvó la partida, y decidieron ir a dormir. Mañana tenían su primer día académico y debían hacer las demostraciones de sus habilidades deportivas, en unas cuantas horas debían estar en el gimnasio de atletismo… Aunque no suponía un gran desgaste físico, quisieron guardar energías para el gran día…

Gon una vez estando en su habitación, se acercó a su nueva obsesión. Su gran ventanal.

Abrió las cortinas lo más que pudo, y a través del vidrio, entró la nostálgica luz de las estrellas. Aquel ventanal le brindaba una magnífica visión de toda la ciudad, además del edificio continuo… Lugar donde llegó su nuevo anónimo vecino pelofuego…

Una vez abiertas las cortinas, Gon se desnudo completamente, tomó su pantalón de dormir, una prenda ligera, de color blanco y prosiguió a ponérsela, quedando a torso desnudo acto seguido se sumergió en la comodidad de su gran cama. El roce de su contorneado cuerpo con las claras y suaves sabanas, le hicieron estremecerse exquisitamente… Mientras el dulce aroma de la ciudad bañada en lluvia entraba en su tierna nariz, Gon se dispuso a dormir, añorando que ese tipo fuese Hisoka, para demostrarle de una vez lo maduro que se había puesto en todos estos años…

Al día siguiente

La alarma del reloj de Gon comenzó a sonar mecánicamente, marcando las 7 de la mañana. El recién despertado no tuvo ningún problema al levantarse sino más bien, se encontraba lleno de energías.

De un salto, salió de la enorme cama, para luego caminar perezosamente hasta el cuarto de baño dentro de su habitación. Se despojo de su ligero pantalón y se contemplo desnudo frente al gran espejo que había dentro del cuarto…

Fue a la ducha y dejo el agua correr, esperando que se entibiara un tanto, hacía un frío tremendo en la habitación. Killua le había mencionado el día que se mudaron al departamento que había algo llamado "calefacción" que consistía en calentar el departamento en general y cada habitación. Dijo también que funcionaba por sí solo, pero aún no sentía nada de calor… Quizás esa tontería estaba rota… Ah, también menciono que funcionaba con un automático… ¿Dónde dejó el automático? Será ese que estaba en la mesita junto a la cama?

Gon, salió del cuarto de baño para ir a la pequeña mesita color caoba que acompañaba la enorme cama… Abrió lentamente el cajoncito, con miedo a romperlo, y se encontró con un pequeño automático que tenían tres botones: "ON"," OFF" e" Intensidad"…

"Bien, este debe ser" – Pensó el moreno mientras sostenía el automático en sus temblorosas manos…

Sin titubear siquiera, apretó el botón que decía ON apuntando al aire, y de repente toda la habitación se torno colores cálidos, es como si alguien hubiese cambiando instantáneamente la bombilla de luz transparente a una de color rojo intenso… Todo en la habitación se encontraba rojo! Era algo muy sensual, pero a la vez, daba miedo… Gon, asustado, decidió apretar el botón que indicaba "Intensidad"

"Bien, Gon, este debe ser" – Se decía a sí mismo el obstinado ojimarrón

Una vez que apretó el botón, los tonos cálidos que aparecieron en la habitación, se hicieron mucho más intensos… y Gon comenzaba a perder la cabeza…

-Qué clase de brujería es esta?! – Asustado, presionó el botón OFF, y la luz rojiza de apoco empezó a disminuir hasta volverse normal… Gon suspiró aliviado, pero seguía congelado… Decidió olvidarse por hoy del tema de la calefacción y se fue a tomar la ducha que lo esperaba hace unos minutos…

Una vez duchado, tomó una blanca toalla, se la amarró a la cadera, a la altura de los oblicuos, y se dirigió a su gran cuarto de vestir…

Nunca había reparado muy bien en la ropa que vestía, siempre prefería estar cómodo, antes que verse atractivo… Pero recordaba muy bien las palabras que su compañero de departamento le mencionó anoche, mientras bebían cerveza y Gon presionaba sin cesar el R2…

_**Flash back**_

-Eh, Gon, apropósito de las clases… mañana es nuestro primer día en la U… - Decía mientras maniobraba ágilmente en el videojuego…

-Sí, si, lo sé, que sucede con eso? – Respondió el menor, mientras presionaba desenfrenadamente el pobre botoncito R2

-Quiero pedirte un favor… - Mencionó seriamente el albino mientras ponía en pausa el videojuego

-Mira Killua, parece que ya terminamos la etapa, el juego se detuvo… - Ignoró el menor mientras apuntaba la gran pantalla de 72 pulgadas…

-Baaah!, Idiota, el juego está en pausa, yo lo estoy controlando… Oye!, me estás oyendo? - Se quejó mientras le propino un golpe en la cabeza al moreno…

-Auch, si si, te estoy escuchando, que quieres?- Preguntó Gon mientras se acariciaba el pequeño chichón que se le asomaba entre sus cabellos negros verdosos.

-No quiero que te pongas más esa ropa… - Contestó el albino fingiendo desinterés

-Qué ropa? Ya estropeaste mi chaleco favorito, tan solo tengo mis shorts verdes, mis pantalones verdes, mis chaquetas verdes, aah, y mis camisetas blancas! – Agregó alegremente el menor…

-Ves?! Todo lo que tienes es verde, no te parece extraño?

-Naaah, me gustan mucho, me servían en Isla Ballena, asi podía camuflarme de las criaturas peligrosas y pescar tranquilamente…

-Ese es el punto

-¿Qué punto? – Preguntó curioso Gon

-No estamos en Isla Ballena cabezota! Mañana no iremos de zafari a la universidad… Mañana conoceremos a nuestras nuevas compañeras y quiero que luzcas bien junto a mi… No quiero que nos miren como bichos raros… o mejor dicho, que te miren como un bicho verde y raro – Confesó el ojiazul, apuntando a su amigo…

-Ok, entiendo… Pero Killua, no tengo más ropa que la que ya conoces…

-Jajaja, eso no es un problema, recuerda que eres el mejor amigo del hijo más guapo y popular de la familia Zoldyck – Dijo Killua, con aspecto gatuno…

-Y eso significa qué? – Pregunto ingenuamente Gon

-Que tengo un montón de ropa, de todos los gustos y estilos que se te ocurran, además somos la misma talla de ropa, obviamente yo soy más atractivo que tú, pero esencialmente tenemos el mismo cuerpo… Asique algo te debe quedar, vamos a ver! – Se levantó dejando el joystick tirado sobre el gran sofá, jaló a su amigo y se fueron a la habitación del mayor.

Gon hasta el momento no había entrado a la habitación de Killua, quedó sorprendido al ver que su amigo era mucho más prolijo de lo que creía, tenía todo en su lugar, y la habitación tenía un exquisito aroma dulce… Similar al aroma de un chocolate… De pronto, observó el rincón derecho del cuarto, y reparó que habían apiladas, 10? 50? 100 o más cajas de Chocorobots, y entendió el porqué del olor característico de la habitación

Killua abrió su cuarto de vestir y era igual de enorme que el de Gon, pero este rebozaba ropa por todos lados! Pantalones, shorts, camisetas, sudaderas, chaquetas, camisas, zapatos y zapatillas por todos lados, Gon no lo podía creer, en qué momento Killua obtuvo toda esta ropa? Y quien viviría tantos días para utilizarla toda? Otra cosa que Gon no entendía y no entenderá jamás…

Killua escogió al azar una camiseta ajustada, y se la lanzó al menor, este la agarró en el aire y la observó…

-Nee nee, estoy no se ve muy cómodo – Dijo Gon…

-Y eso importa? Lo que importa es que te veas bien, a veeeeeer… - Dijo el ojiazul mientras seguía seleccionando ropa…- Pruébate estos – Mencionó Killua mientras le lanzaba un par de pantalones también negros…

-Estos? Son, son, son apretadísimos!, además son como, como, de cuero? Killua! Son de cuero! No soy una especie de maricón masoca! . - Dijo mientras se los intentaba probar…

-Jajajaja, vas a necesitar un poco de vaselina para entrar hay… Jajaja, a ver, espera… Luces condenadamente sexy en esos pantalones… -Comentó Killua mientras repasaba su mirada por su ahora apretado amigo…

-Naaah, me veo ridículo, además, como le haces para ocultar esto? – Dijo Gon señalando el bulto que se le hacía entremedio de las trabajadas piernas…

-JAJAJA, porque querrías ocultarlo? Tus 20 centímetros se lucen espectacularmente en esos pantalones…

-QUE?! Como mierda supiste ESO?! Quien te lo dijo?! – Gritó sonrojado como un tomate el menor…

-Jajajaja, Gon, hemos sido amigos desde los 12 años, te conozco mejor que nadie, no es un secreto que eres tan bien dotado como yo…

-Killua, me estas asustando – Dijo con mirada aterrada el ojimarrón – Según el código de amigos heterosexuales, no se fichan el bulto entre ellos .

-jajaja, y que querías que hiciera? Con ese tamaño es imposible ocultarlo, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, ahora entiendo todos esos detalles que tenía Palm contigo… Jajajajaja – Agregó con su aspecto gatuno el ojiazul…

-Basta de hablar de mi pene! Por Dios! – Gritó Gon mientras se sacaba el apretadísimo pantalón de cuero, dando saltitos en su pierna izquiera…

-Baah, esta bien esta bien, deja ver que más tengo… - Killua volvió a la ardua tarea de encontrarle ropa decente a su acomplejado amigo… - Toma estos – Agregó Killua...

Le lanzó esta vez un par de jeans, junto a dos camisetas, una color negro, y la otra verde musgo (en conmemoración al estropeado chaleco color caca) Quizás el verde caca era el estilo de su amigo, y en el fondo, bien en el fondo de su corazón, Killua le respetaba.

Gon recibió las prendas con la cabeza, y sobre estas le llovieron una chaqueta de cuero negra, y un sweater color café… acto seguido, dos pares de zapatillas golpearon sus piernas, seguidos de un par de bototos negros tipo militar… Ya estaba listo, algo bueno podría resultar de esto… Killua esperaba no traumarlo para que no volviera a su clásico estilo "Gon verde caca de Zafari"

-Ya, estamos listos, ahora vete! Quiero dormir y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano… - Dijo el peliblanco, mientras echaba a su amigo tapado en ropa de la habitación…

-Ok, ok, Buenas noches – Dijo cabreado el menor.

Un portazo en su respingada nariz fue su despedida… Gon tomó en sus brazos toda esa ropa y la dejó desordenada en el cuarto de vestir.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Gon eligió los jeans, con la camiseta negra y los bototos del mismo tono… Se vistió y fue una vez más al cuarto de baño, a ver si podía hacer algo con su desenfadado cabello…

No sabía si hacia todo esto para agradar a su mejor amigo, o porque honestamente quería verse atractivo en su primer día de clases…

O quizás porque tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a su nuevo vecino…

Una vez arreglado, salió de su habitación y Killua ya lo esperaba resplandeciente en la sala de estar…

-Nos vamos? – Lo dijo como un saludo de buenos días – Oh, pero que están viendo mis hermosos ojos? – Dijo irónicamente el peliblanco… - Gon, yo sabía que debajo de esa selva de color verde, había un humano escondido… - Se burló – Definitivamente, soy el mejor amigo de la tierra… - Dijo orgulloso mientras tomaba las llaves del Cooper y abandonaron el departamento…

Ambos jóvenes tomaron el elevador y fueron al piso -2, debían ir al subterráneo a buscar el vehículo y así dirigirse a la universidad…

-PISO -2- TIN!

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dieron paso al par de jóvenes que parecían salidos de una revista de jovencitas adictas al Pop… Caminaron apresuradamente al Cooper, y una vez cerca, Killua desactivó la alarma del automóvil y este hizo el sonido característico… Una vez lo dos dentro del vehículo, el peliblanco, puso las llaves suavemente, y este empezó a ronronear… Killua puso el pie sobre el acelerador fuertemente y el Cooper rugió…

Y así se dirigieron a su primer día académico…

**Y bieeeen! Que les pareció? Sé que no escribí nada acerca de nuestro nuevo vecino, pero es que honestamente se me hacía muy gracioso imaginarme a Killua ayudando a Gon a elegir ropa XD**

**Además quiero aplazar lo más posible el encuentro entre Gon y el vecino :3**

**Espero sus reviews mi gente queridísima, escríbanme lo que quieran :3 que sus reviews se traducen en infinita inspiración para mi n/n**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se han dado el trabajo de leerme :3 **

**Acerca de las preguntas que me han hecho en los reviews, Tengo artos ánimos de ponerles novias a mis chicos :3 (en esencia mi historia el Full Yaoi, aunque aun no llego a eso ;3 paciencia mis queridos lectores) Pero a lo largo de esta, me gustaría que Killua y Gon también estén con chicas, en todos los sentidos (lo siento, mi sed hetero de imaginarme a estos jóvenes de 18 años ultraguapos "coquetear" con el sexo opuesto es mayor a veces) /**

**Y acerca de juntar a Killua con Illumi esta totalmente fuera de mis planes, sinceramente, Illumi me lo imagino únicamente como pareja de nuestro amado Papi Hisoka, de nadie más (sii, díganme egoísta pero es lo que pienso :C) sois libres de tirarme tomates y lechugas latigudas si no les parece, pero háganmelo saber! Onegaiiii :3**

**Saludos afectuosos mis queridos lectores!**

**Lulu Bros**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Buenas noches mis queridos lectores, aquí les va el cuarto capi, recién salido del horno! **_

_**Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes :3 pero aquí estoy y aquí me tendrán! Adelante, sean bienvenidos…**_

Killua tardó precisamente 8 minutos en llegar a la universidad que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Supieron que se trataba de ese lugar por la grandeza de sus instalaciones, con un aire clásico y a la vez tecnológico, además no había donde perderse puesto que la universidad tenía unas letras mayúsculas enormes en la fachada que dictaban "UNIVERSIDAD CENTRAL "

Los jóvenes encontraron rápidamente estacionamiento fuera del establecimiento y Gon no dejaba de admirar la magnificencia del lugar… Una vez allí, en el estacionamiento se bajaron del Cooper y Killua puso la alarma del vehículo, mientras su amigo, embobado seguía mirando la universidad con cara de campesino recién llegado a la gran ciudad…

-Quita esa cara de idiota y actúa natural – Le pegó un codazo el ojiazul al embobado moreno.

-Pero que enorme!... No me lo imaginaba así, pensé que sería del tamaño del colegio de Isla Ballena – Dijo mientras ignoraba el golpe del mayor.

-Pues que te esperabas?, te imaginas a Killua Zoldyck yendo a esas instituciones públicas? – Decía en tercera persona el peliblanco con las manos en la nuca – Aquí es donde pertenecemos…

-Instituciones públicas? Qué es eso? No lo entiendo… - Respondió el moreno sin entender.

-Haaaaber, ahora tenemos clases de… de…biología?… Biología! – Dijo Killua ignorando a Gon, sacando su móvil para ver su horario de clases – Será pan comido!... Será mejor que nos apuremos, las clases comienzan en 5 minutos…

-Bio… Biología?... – Respondió Gon mientras sus orejitas comenzaban a echar humo…

-Es que acaso no sabes lo que es la biología? – Añadió Killua con cara de broma… - No sabes lo que es?

-Nunca en mi vida lo había escuchado… Es esa asignatura donde te enseñan a tocas instrumentos musicales verdad?... -Pregunto inocentemente el menor, con la cara iluminada…

-Si claro, eso mismo, supongo que trajiste tu flauta dulce para la clase de hoy, porque yo no te prestaré la mía – Se burló el ojiazul mientras caminaba a la entrada de la universidad a paso apresurado, dejando a Gon atrás…

-QUEEE?! Había que traer una flauta? Porque no me lo dijiste antes! – Gritó el moreno mientras corría detrás de su amigo, que ya había ingresado a la institución.

Una vez dentro de la universidad, Killua volvió a sacar su móvil para ver en que sala (de las cientos que había allí) correspondía a la de biología, hasta que dio con el número

"305"

-Eh Gon, tenemos que ir a la sala 305, ahí está el salón de biología, debemos apurarnos… - Dijo el ojiazul apuntando a su derecha…

-Pero no tengo flauta, que voy a hacer? … - Respondió el moreno cabizbajo, mientras seguía a su amigo…

-Jajaja, será una buena excusa para que hables con una tía, confía en mí… - Respondió Killua mientras se paraba frente a una puerta cerrada que tenía un tímido "305"

-Mierda, las clases ya comenzaron… -Murmuró el mayor- Bah, que importa, entremos – Dijo mientras abría lentamente la puerta, con un sigilo casi asesino…

-Killua deberíamos golpear primero, quizás el profesor se eno… - Gon no alcanzo a terminar su oración porque un fuerte portazo lo interrumpió…

-La hora de llegada es las 8:30 – Habló una voz majestuosa – Espero que sea la primera y última vez que sucede esto jóvenes… jóvenes… Díganme sus nombres! – Los reprendió el que parecía el profesor…

-Gon Freecss señor! – Gritó el moreno con las manos hacia los lados haciendo un ademan…

-Killua Zoldyck, viejo – Murmuró el peliblanco rodando los ojos.

Los compañeros de clase empezaron a carcajear ante la respuesta del albino, y esto no hizo más que sacar de quicio al supuesto profesor, pero un par de ojos azules le dedicaron una tierna y asesina mirada que hizo que este simplemente retrocediera y tan solo acotara

-Está bien, señor Freecss, señor Zoldyck, tomen asiento… - Señalo el profesor los pupitres que se encontraban ubicados en orden ascendente…

Quedaban solo cuatro asientos vacios (ninguno junto) eso provocó que los recién llegados se sentaran separados. Killua optó por irse a uno de los últimos pupitres, donde se sentó, y puso sus manos despreocupadamente en la nuca, mientras un par de compañeros lo observaban con cierto temor. En cambio Gon decidió sentarse en un pupitre ubicado al medio del salón, junto a una linda chica de piel blanca y cabello negro, que le dedico una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida… Gon enseguida se sonrojo y se rascó tímidamente la mejilla izquierda, devolviendo el gesto asintiendo con la cabeza…

Fue entonces donde el supuesto profesor se presentó ante la multitud

-Bienvenidos alumnos, mi nombre es Tetsuo Yamikishi. Soy docente en esta Universidad e imparto la asignatura de bases biológicas… - Decía mientras se paseaba por el salón de clases – Si son capaces de resistir mis exigencias, nos llevaremos bien – Afirmó mientras se afilaba el simpático bigote similar al de Salvador Dalí…

La clase comenzó sin ningún problema, el profesor Yamikishi, dio una suave introducción acerca de la biología y su significado. Y una vez terminada se dispuso a dibujar un esquema de las diversas células en el pizarrón…

La cabeza de Gon era un lío, se había convertido en un flan en el asiento, casi sin signos vitales…

-"Eucarionte, procarioente, autótrofa, que clase de conjuro mágico es eso?!" –pensaba Gon en su cabeza, apunto de un derrame cerebral.

De pronto un sutil murmullo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento…

-Eeh, disculpa… Te sientes bien?- Dijo la linda joven de cabello negro que estaba a su lado

-Ah? Me hablas a mi? – Respondió Gon autoseñalandose

-Estas pálido – Murmuró la de piel blanquecina, mientras le tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre – Ah, qué alivio, estas bien – Le regaló otra sonrisa

El ojimarrón se convirtió en un tomate en cuestión de segundos al ver la confianza con la que la chica le tomó la temperatura, el no solía comportarse así con las mujeres, pero su nueva compañera era guapísima.

Tenía el cabello negro y largo, además de esa piel casi nívea, similar a la de su amigo. Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda, adornados con unas negras y espesas pestañas… La chica era sacada de un sueño…

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, ni siquiera me he presentado, mi nombre es Nami, mucho gusto Gon – Se presentó la joven mientras le guiñaba coquetamente un ojo al moreno

-Eh, yo, igualmente Nami – Dijo mientras se rascaba el cabello tímidamente- Espera… como sabes mi nombre? – Acotó el moreno con cara de póker

-Jajaja – rió delicadamente – Lo acabas de decir frente a todos – decía mientras se tapaba la pequeña boca…

De pronto la estruendosa voz del profesor hizo aparición en la intima conversación de los ahora compañeros

-Qué sucede allá? Señor Freecss, Señorita Tsuihiro! – El profesor Yamikishi los reprendió – Supongo que comentan las diferencias de una célula animal y una vegetal… A ver, díganme las diferencias.

-Ahora? – Dijeron al unísono Nami y Gon, mientras el de ojos marrones se derretía en la silla, esta vez sin signos vitales

-Claro estimado profesor… - Nami se puso de pie y comenzó – Una célula vegetal posee una vacuola mucho más grande que una animal, en cambio esta posee centriolos, organelo que no posee la vegetal… esta es una de sus características principales, entre otras… Verdad Gon? – Preguntó la niña mirando directamente a un blanco bulto fantasmal junto a ella…

-Ejeeem… si, exactamente lo que dice ella profesor – Repuso el pelinegro

-Muy bien jóvenes, veo que si estaban poniendo atención a mi clase… Así me gusta…- Los felicitó el profesor sorprendido…

El mayor giró sobre sus talones y tomó el marcador para seguir haciendo su complicado y detallado esquema acerca de las diversas células, mientras los estudiantes tomaban los apuntes respectivos en sus cuadernos.

Gon tocó tímidamente el brazo de Nami.

-Muchas gracias, realmente me sabía que responder, no se siquiera lo que es una célula – Admitió el ojimarrón mientras se mordía la lengua y se rascaba la cabeza a la vez…

-No hay problema, podríamos decir que estas en deuda conmigo – Le volvió a guiñar un ojo descaradamente…

-En deuda? – Preguntó el más ingenuo

-Si, pero eso lo podremos resolver una vez salgamos de esta clase… así que ahora guardemos silencio… - Nami acabó la pequeña conversación poniendo atención a su cuaderno mientras comenzaba a tomar apuntes

-Si, claro – Sonrió Gon, medio embobado, medio muerto…

La clase terminó sin ningún percance además del terrible susto que sufrió Gon al verse atrapado en tal pregunta… ¿Qué mierda son las células animales? ¿Tienen cara de caballo?... Gon no lo entendió, y creyó (como siempre) no entenderlo jamás…

-Muy bien señores, la clase ha concluido, los espero la próxima semana con su tarea lista y perfecta, recuerden que será su primera calificación y deben esforzarse! – Dijo el profesor mientras tomaba su bolso y su libro de biología – Hasta luego!

-Hasta luego, profesor – Dijeron todos los alumnos al unísono.

Killua se puso de pie, perezosamente, estas clases serian tremendamente repetitivas para el… Cuando se encontraba en la Mansión Zoldyck, su familia se encargó de brindarle educación desde muy pequeño… A los 5 años ya dominaba a la perfección diversos idiomas, entre ellos el alemán, francés e inglés. Y a los 8 años comenzó con la educación secundaria. A los 10 se graduó oficialmente de todos los años académicos pre superiores… Solo quedándole en deuda los estudios universitarios, pero fue totalmente innecesario, la cultura y educación eran pan de cada día en su hogar. No solo eran asesinos, sino también personas tremendamente cultas e inteligentes… Nunca pensó en obtener estudios universitarios, hasta ahora…

Killua se dirigía donde su amigo, con las manos en la nuca y con los ojos entrecerrados… Pero una escena se lo impidió...

Vio a su mejor amigo de pie, avergonzado, junto a esa linda chica "célula"… conversando de lo lindo… Optó por esperarlo de lejos.

-Entonces Gon, estas en deuda conmigo… - Se rió coquetamente Nami.

-Jajaja, veo que si, me has salvado de esa… - Confesó el moreno

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con biología, algo me manejo con esa asignatura, era mi favorita en secundaria… - Sugirió la joven de ojos verdes.

-De verdad? Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo por mi? – Gon abrió los ojos como platos de la emoción, honestamente le haría falta alguien a quien acudir para los exámenes… Además tenía nulo conocimiento de los saberes de su mejor amigo, asique aceptó alegremente…

-Si, por supuesto, por qué no anotas mi número de móvil? – Acotó la joven apuntando el pantalón de Gon

-Ejeem, si, espera un segundo – Sacó el móvil del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y Nami comenzó a dictar la secuencia numérica.

-Bien, ahora dame el tuyo, por si se me ocurre como me puedes devolverme el favor un día de estos – Confesó la joven, coquetamente.

-Si, si claro, anota – Gon dictó su número mecánicamente, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por acordarse de la secuencia.

-Yeeey! Entonces te veo…te veo… dónde tienes clases ahora? – Preguntó la de piel nívea curiosa.

-Tenemos clases en el gimnasio ahora, verdad Killua?, Killua? – Se volteó a ver a su amigo, pero estaba en los últimos asientos con su aspecto gatuno haciéndole señas sexuales obscenas con las manos, sin que la chica se diera cuenta.

-Si, sisisi, tenemos clases en el gimnasio Gon… - Ronroneó Killua, casi inaudiblemente

-Estamos en la misma sección de clases entonces! – Respondió alegremente la chica – Yo también debo ir al gimnasio… Me voy entonces, debo ponerme el precioso uniforme de deportes –Agregó, mientras se retiraba dando saltitos como una niña de 5 años…

-Los veo allá! Hasta pronto Gon! Hasta pronto Killua! – Se despidió desde la puerta del salón

-Byee… - Se despidió Gon con cara de bobo…

De pronto un leve golpe en la cabeza despertó al moreno de su visión…

-Jajajajajaja! Veo que ya cayó una, esa tía esta buenísima… - Dijo Killua con cara de gato mientras le pegaba codazos a su amigo.

-Nami? – Preguntó

-Baah, quien mas? Jajaja, además ya intercambiaste número con ella, debes invitarla a salir… Lo más probable es que tenga amigas igual o más buenas que ella… - Dijo el ojiazul con cara de complicidad.

-Si, pero solo me dio su número para conversar acerca de mis dudas en biología… - Respondió el moreno.

-Jajajaja, tu eres idiota! Jajaja, esa tía no quería hablar de biología contigo, más me parecía a anatomía lo que quiere hablar contigo, eh? – dijo dándole otro codazo al menor…

-Pues, no sé… Es una chica realmente guapa e inteligente… Quizás podría ser. No lo sé, ahora me urge comprarme una flauta, menos mal que el profesor no la pidió para esta clase… - Suspiró en señal de alivio con su sonrisa bobalicona.

-Eres un real, pero un Real Cabezota… - Dijo Killua mientras tomaba a Gon por los hombros y lo llevaba directo al gimnasio…

El gimnasio quedaba en otro edificio de la universidad. Una vez allí, los mejores amigos se dirigieron a los camarines a cambiarse el atuendo… Había al menos 20 chicos dentro del camarín, algunos semidesnudos y otros desnudos… Killua sin pudor, comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente, pasando por su cabeza su camiseta dejando ver su trabajado abdomen… El ojiazul pudo percibir en el momento justo las miradas que ponían sobre su cuerpo de adonis sus nuevos compañeros, y no dudo en mirarlos a todos y a cada uno con esa tierna mirada asesina que tanto le fascinaba… Los chicos no dudaron en correr la vista hacia cualquier lado, metiéndose en sus propios asuntos.

Una vez ambos listos, fueron donde se encontraban sus nuevos compañeros. Había un par de rostros conocidos, entre ellos, Nami…

Estaban todos los alumnos sentados en las graderías del gimnasio, observando a un tipo bien parecido que estaba parado en el medio de la cancha de atletismo. Su nombre era Nicholas Lawrence, tenía al parecer unos treinta y pocos años. Y se notaba extranjero, pues era rubio de ojos celestes. Vestía una camiseta deportiva y pantalones acordes…

-Muy buenos días alumnos, me complace enormemente recibir tantos novatos en mi clase. Yo impartiré su asignatura electiva de acondicionamiento físico… Espero tengan cojones para aguantar la disciplina que les impartiré a lo largo del semestre. – Habló el guapo y jovial profesor.

-El rector de la universidad me comentó que tenemos el gusto de recibir en vuestra sección a dos estupendos deportistas, creo que tengo anotados sus nombres, espérenme – Sacó un pequeño papel arrugado de su pantalón de algodón – Haber… el señor Zoldyck?, dónde se encuentra?... – Levantó la vista en busca del susodicho

-Aquí, viejo – Respondió Killua, mientras alzaba la mano derecha con cara de desinterés

-Jajajaja, ok, veo que tienes agallas pequeño… - Rió el profesor mientras una pequeña vena se le marcaba en su bronceada frente… - y el Señor Freecss? – Preguntó mientras corría la mirada por los alumnos

-Aquí señor! – Respondió energéticamente Gon, poniéndose de pie y haciendo el ademan tan propio de él.

-ajá! Estaban sentados juntos, supongo que conoces al señor Zoldyck – Medio afirmó, medio preguntó

-Si!, Killua es mi mejor amigo, desde los 12 años – Contestó el moreno con una gran sonrisa, señalando al albino que enrojecía tanto de vergüenza como de pena.

-Cállate idiota! No todo el mundo debe saberlo – Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado con un leve sonrosado en las mejillas…

Todos en la clase comenzaron a carcajear por la honestidad del moreno…

-Shh, guarden silencio – Alzó la voz el profesor, imponiendo respeto – Bien, a la Universidad le hacen falta buenos deportistas, me gustaría ver una demostración de sus habilidades… El rector me comentó que su especialidad es el atletismo.

-Si señor! – Respondió Gon, ya sentado.

-Bien, yo también fui campeón regional de atletismo… - Los retó – Les gustaría competir conmigo? Jejeje – Rió egocéntricamente – Aunque claro, entiendo que unos niños no quieran quedar en ridículo en su primer día de clases…

-Vale – Contesto secamente Killua

-Vale? Eso quiere decir que no aceptan el reto? – Preguntó el profesor con las manos en la cintura, con un rostro que detonaba seguridad.

-Lo haremos, correremos contigo – Respondió el peliblanco poniéndose de pie, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos – Vamos, Gon

-Si! – El moreno dio un salto de emoción y fue corriendo a la pista de atletismo…

Gon ya se encontraba en su posición, alongando mientras el profesor y Killua caminaban hacia el lugar de la competición. Se dirigían a la pista de 100 metros planos… Área en la cual se medía velocidad y explosividad por parte de los atletas.

Mientras que en las graderías del gimnasio, algunas chicas ya comenzaban a suspirar por los competidores. "Ganará Killua" gritaban algunas "Gon los vencerá a los dos" gritaban otras. En cambio los chicos comentaban que el profesor les ganaría en un tris…

Nami tomó una gran bocanada de aire y gritó:

-GANALES GON-KUN! – mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba su mano izquierda saludando a Gon a la distancia.

-Vaya, veo que tienen seguidoras… - Comentó el profesor ya en su posición.

-Jajaja, Nami es una amiga – Rió tímidamente el menor de los 3…

-Espero que no defraudes a tu amiga, señor Freecss, ni tú a tus seguidoras señor Zoldyck – Agregó el profesor con una sonrisa ladina.

-No alardees viejo. Preocúpate de tu no quedar en ridículo – Respondió Killua con las manos en la nuca, mostrando nulo interés.

Una vena más grande que la anterior se marcó en el cuello del docente, y sin dudarlo se puso en posición de arranque. No dejaría que este par de mocosos se burlaran de él y sus capacidades… El par de chicos lo imitaron y se pusieron en sus marcas…

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a gritar al unísono:

"EN SUS MARCAS, LISTOS, FUERAAAA!"

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento golpeó al profesor, justo en el momento en el que se disponía "velozmente" a correr. Miró instintivamente hacia al lado, buscando a sus contrincantes, y no vio más que un par de hojas secas volar pausadamente…

"Pero que mierda?" – Pensó

Levantó la vista rápidamente, mientras corría a su máxima velocidad… y vio al par de chicos en la línea de meta…No lo podía creer, en qué momento había sucedido? Si apenas unos segundos atrás comenzó la carrera… El profesor atónito miró a sus alumnos en la gradería y comprendió que no sólo el tenia cara de idiota con ojos de huevo frito. Todos sus alumnos estaban en su mismo estado… prácticamente shockeados… Paró en seco a los 50 metros… y caminó hacia donde estaban Killua y Gon

-Baaaah! Me ganaste esta vez!... –Le dijo Gon a Killua, haciendo un puchero.

-Jajaja idiota, y eso que ni siquiera ocupamos el 5% de nuestra velocidad – Respondió el ojiazul dándole un golpecito en la espalda – y el viejo? – Levantó la vista – Baaaah, ahí estas…

…

-El… el… el 5% de su velocidad? – Dijo el profesor con los ojos desorbitados y diminutas gotitas de sudor por su cara, que empañaban el recargado bronceado de su piel.

-Jajaja, además de ser lento para correr, eres lento para entender… - Respondió el albino – Vamos, Gon…

-Profesor, se siente bien? – Pregunto el moreno, con cara de preocupación al ver a su maestro en tal estado. Le recordó su aspecto en la clase de biología. Sencillamente muerto.

-Déjalo Gon… Se pondrá bien. – Le dijo Killua mientras se dirigía con el resto de sus compañeros…

-Esta bien...

Ambos jóvenes caminaron despreocupadamente a las graderías… Una vez allí, todas las chicas comenzaron a chillar agudamente… En cambio los compañeros de clase los miraban como si de extraterrestres se tratasen. Algunos comentaban que había sido un truco de magia, otros, decían que le tendieron una trampa al profesor…

Sólo una cosa era cierta. Este era su primer día de clases, y una voz corrió rápidamente por toda Universidad:

Un par de chicos guapísimos de primer año, habían dejado en ridículo al campeón de atletismo, quien era el actual profesor de acondicionamiento físico… y además, se comentaba que no tenían novia. ¿Quién sería la primera en reclamar la atención de los recién llegados?

_**Bueeeeeenas noches mis queridísimos lectores! Primero que todo! Muchas gracias por sus amorosos review! De verdad! Nunca pensé que tendría C: me siento honestamente honradísima con sus palabras de aliento.**_

_**Sé que tardé un montón en actualizar mi historia, de verdad lo siento :c La señorita inspiración me abandonó cuaticamente por dos semanas xD pero ahora volvió! Si que si! **_

_**Este capi me quedó horrendamente aburrido… Jajaja, pero me moría de ganas de imaginarme a Goncito y Killua en su primer día de clases XD Lo siento si querían más acción y cosillas perversas… tendrán que esperarme hasta el siguiente capi… =3 paciencias mis adorados lectores… que ya vendrá lo weno weno, lo zukistrukis, lo zukulento jajajajaja paciencia mis mentes pervertidas… Ni yo me puedo aguantar a leerme :3 (que egocéntrica xD) **_

_**Espero sus review! Son mi fuente de inspiración… Realmente, cualquier cosa, aunque sea una espinaca podrida lo agradeceré eternamente en mi camino a convertirme en una mejor escritora…**_

_**Los quiero un montón**_

_**Saludos afectuosos**_

_**Lulu Bros**_


End file.
